


Saved By The Cop

by IceboundStar



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Game: Resident Evil 2, Horror, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Gore, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceboundStar/pseuds/IceboundStar
Summary: Leon rescues you from what seems to be a hopeless situation. Leon x Reader friendship





	Saved By The Cop

Trying to slow down your heavy breathing, you held your handgun tightly to your chest and listened to incoming low growling.

“Oh god, what have I got myself into?” you whispered shakily to yourself while glancing carefully around the corner you were hidden behind. Coming towards where you were standing, were three G-Virus infected dogs whose overgrown claws were clicking against the stone floor of the police stations basement. While listening carefully to their paws, you thought about how you managed to find yourself in the middle of your current problem. Earlier on in the month, you had arrived in Racoon city for a job interview at the local supermarket as you lived just on the outskirts of the city. A few weeks into your new job you were working what seemed to be a normal day, when the first signs of infection turned up in the form of zombies which quickly killed everyone in the shop except for yourself. You weren't sure whether it was pure luck or quick thinking that saved your neck the first time, as you used the broom you just happened to be holding to hit an oncoming zombie in its head.

This caused it to fall backwards onto a wall in a way which caused a loud sickening crack to sound from its neck. Later on during the night, you had to defend yourself against another attack by more zombies who just happened to be the poor people who died a few hours previously. Fortunately you weren't on your own for long, when a brown haired man came to your rescue by killing the ones you had managed to avoid. Your saviour had introduced himself as Leon Kennedy, and then had gone on to tell you that he was supposed to start his new job with RPD that day. Knowing that you probably wouldn't survive much longer by yourself, Leon had asked you to come with him to the station so he could sure you would be safe. You had decided that he was probably right, and made your way to the police station with him. When you both arrived at the building, you discovered that things were just as bad as the streets. There were quite a few monsters roaming the halls, zombies infected dogs and severely mutated creatures which had exposed brains with a lack of skin covering their bodies. The most threatening of them all happened to be a green skinned colossal humanoid creature, which had apparently been named “Mr X”. He seemed intent on following Leon wherever he went, only going away when you both fell silent. After a few on going hours of this, you told Leon that it might be a good idea to split up since it would be less noise for the giant to follow. As you expected from him, he had argued with you for a few seconds about how it was not safe for you to be by yourself. But once you pointed out that more ground of the station could be covered, he reluctantly agreed to let you go provided that you kept in radio contact with him at least once every half an hour. 

“Yeah, not such a good idea now is it (Y/N)?” you whispered to yourself again. Taking a quick glance at the watch on your wrist, you realised that it wouldn't be long before Leon would call to check up on you. You couldn't risk loosing the advantage of attacking first if your radio made a noise, so you tried to come up with a quick plan. As quietly as you could, you glanced around the corner and saw there was only one of the dogs still walking down the hall towards where you were stood. Taking a deep breath, you checked the remaining bullets in your gun and found that you only had three left. That was enough to finish the lone dog if your shots were carefully timed and aimed, but would alert the others and anything else that was nearby. You realised this had cut your remaining options down to just two.

Option 1: Try to sneak away and hopefully find more bullets for your gun. Then kill the entire group of dogs. 

Or,

Option 2: Deal with the dog now, and hope you could be fast enough to outrun the other two.

The sudden pause of clicking on the stone floor, followed by a low growl brought you away from your thoughts with rising panic. Realising that your choice had been made for you, you fired three shots at the dogs head as it leapt at your face. It fell to the floor with a final yelp, splattering the wall with blood and pieces of rotten flesh. The few moments of peace you had didn't last for long however, as you heard loud barking coming rapidly down the hall.

“Oh crap.”

You shot away from the wall, and ran as fast as you could just as the dogs rounded the corner. Remembering that you had come across an unlocked door by the stairs earlier, you pushed your already burning legs to their limits to reach the room and burst through said door. Slamming it shut behind you, you slid back against it firmly as you could while the dogs continued to bark and scratched on its metal surface.

“(Y/N), come in.”

The sudden loud beeping of your radio coming from your hips made you freeze in alarm, until you realised that it was Leon trying to talk to you. Reaching a shaking hand down to the device, you swallowed the lump that had formed in your throat and pushed a button to answer him.

“Leon I need your help,” you whimpered just as a particularly loud bark sounded from behind the door. “I've been cornered by two dogs and I'm out of bullets.”

You felt yourself begin to panic more when one of the dogs started to jump at the door handle.

“Tell me where you are.”

“I'm in the first room to the left of the basement stairs. The dogs are trying to get in, and I don't know how much longer I can hold the door.”

“Alright,” he replied. “Stay there, I'm coming to get you.”

After your radio went silent, it seemed like hours had passed by until you finally heard footsteps coming down the the stairs next to the room you were in. The sound of the footsteps were followed by six rapid shots from a gun, and final yelps from the dogs. A few moments later, a gentle knock sounded from the other side of the door. 

“You alright in there (Y/N)?”

Heaving yourself up onto your shaking legs, you opened the door and came face to face with a very concerned looking Leon who had two dead twitching dogs at his feet. And as a feeling of overwhelming relief washed over you, you moved forwards and flung your arms around him while you began to cry. You felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled and patted your back.

“You're welcome (Y/N),” he began. “But I think we should stay together now, don't you?”

You pulled away from him with a nod, and wiped your eyes with the back of your hand.

“Well next time I suggest something stupid like that, feel free to use your handcuffs so I don't wander off.”

Leon offered his hand to you with a smile.

“I'll remember that one, but come on. We need to get moving before Mr X decides to crash the party.”

And as you took his hand and allowed him to help you over the corpses of the dogs, you found yourself swearing that it would be you who saved him if he ever needed help.


End file.
